In telecommunications, networking, high-performance computing, etc., chassis (which can also be referred to as shelves, housings, etc.) are used to house modules, line cards, switch cards, blades, server cards, etc. (collectively referred to as “cards” herein). Cards include electrical circuitry, optical components, etc. enabling associated functionality, and the cards can plug into a backplane, midplane, etc. in the chassis. This hardware architecture is well-known in the art and advantageously enables plug and play functionality where a network element or node formed by the chassis can have expandable functionality based on card selection. A Faraday cage is an enclosure formed by a conductive material or a mesh of the conductive material, used to block electrical fields. Faraday cages are important and required for the chassis to reduce or prevent Electromagnetic Interference (EMI). Conventionally, Faraday cages are designed in the chassis to cover a set of cards, each of which is about the same physical size or depth. In an application where a chassis supports a current sized card, but may support a larger sized card in the future, e.g., with more power and components as needed, the chassis has to be able to support physically both types of cards, which is not possible with conventional Faraday cage designs. Conventionally, to change the size of the cards, an entirely new chassis is required to support the different sized cards. This is the current state-of-the-art in the industry where every couple of years, operators need to buy a new shelf to support different sized cards. As technology evolves, the costs of new chassis are becoming significant. There exists a need to support different depth Faraday cages in the same chassis to support different depth cards, extending obsolesce of the chassis.